1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scalpel having a releasable, detachable or disposable blade and a reusable scalpel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical scalpels have long been available, including such devices utilizing detachable or disposable blades that have a keyed or keyhole shaped slot. There is a need for a scalpel with better ergonometric properties. In addition, there is a need for a scalpel assembly that allows easy installation of a blade and that allows easy, safe release of a detachable or disposable blade and that can be manipulated with one hand. There is also a need for such a scalpel assembly to be durable and able to withstand repeated autoclaving and other sterilization techniques.